Red Vs Blue: Memory Is The Key
by hentai hunters
Summary: A collection of stories of Project Freelancer, from comedic one shots to the secret files locked down, never to be seen by human eyes again. Follow Wash, Carolina, York, and the gang as they live life aboard the Mother Of Invention. Each story will be about a specific freelancer and will take place at various points of time throughout the show.
1. The Implantation

**Hey everyone, hentai hunter here. I'm starting a new series about various events that happened in Project Freelancer, and the various agents. Some of these stories will be comedic one shots, some of them will have continuations, and some of them will bounce back and forth in time. Like, Comment, and Follow if you enjoyed it, thanks for reading**.

Accessing Data Files from Agent York: Journal Entry #187

 _It's been a few days since Wash got his A.I, and things haven't been looking good. We don't know exactly what happened yet. Wash has been out since he got it. The Director told us that it was "complications from the A.I", and that it's nothing to worry about. But I'm not so sure._

 _I remember sitting outside the room that day, waiting on the surgery, when I heard screaming. No, screaming doesn't describe it well enough. It wasn't like one of those cheesy screams in the horror movies. It was a scream of pure panic, pure emotion, pure terror. It was a sound I have never heard before, and pray I never hear again. For a moment there, I felt everything he did._

 _The Director tells us it's nothing. That Wash will be fine in a little bit. But he's being shady about it. There's something I don't trust here D._

 _ **Like what, Agent York?**_

 _There's something with the Director. He's hiding something. Something happened in that room that he's not telling us._

 _ **What do you suspect happened?**_

 _I don't know D. I don't even know if I want to find out_.

"You'll be fine," York said slapping Wash on the back. "It just stings a little at first, and it's kinda awkward, but A.Is are a blast!"

"Yeah, it's like having a sibling, but more fun," North added, looking over his shoulder at his twin sister, South, who was walking down the hallway in the opposite direction they were. South replied only with a blazing scowl that North could feel even under her helmet.

"Yeah. I hope so," Wash said slightly more confident.

"We promise. Look, we'll be waiting out here for when you come back," York said, sitting down on the bench nearby the surgery room. North sat down with him, giving Wash an optimistic thumbs up.

Wash, feeling as ready as ever, stepped into the room.

Agent Washington, laying down on the bed, stared directly at the blinding bulb above him as he mentally readied himself. Today was the day he finally got his A.I, Epsilon. Wash liked the name. It reminded him of something, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

The metallic clinking of tools told Wash that it was about to happen. He closed his eyes as he felt the tiny prick in his neck. He winced a little, but it wasn't bad. He took a deep sigh and steeled himself for the minor pain that York told him about.

But it never happened.

Instead, a head splitting flash of fatigue hit him like a truck. He opened his eyes. Everything was dizzy. He saw the light bulb above him spin. Immediately after, the first assualt of pain came. Like a wave crashing into the innocent and unsuspecting sand, the flash of pain struck him down. An earsplitting scream emerged from Wash's mouth, a horrifying howl that pierced the air itself like a blade. Wash flopped off of the bed. He tried to stand but the pain knocked him down once more. He could hear people scrambling to get the director.

As soon as it came, the pain stopped. For a second, everything felt clear. Then the second wave hit him, and a scream was heard once more, but not from Washington.

Wash heard yelling in his ears. He opened his eyes and saw flashes of images, each worse than the last. He saw warfare. Innocents dying. Cries of children. He tried to focus on one of them, but it slipped him by. Images kept perforating him one by one, but they all seem to dance by him as one image stayed scarily clear; some lady, telling him how much she hated goodbyes. He didn't know who she was, but he felt for her. He didn't want her to go. Please, stay with me you don't have to go come on we have a daughter you don't have to.

The image faded as another crash of pain brought Wash to his knees. He almost fell over, but he was caught by a medic. They loaded him on a cart to take him to the hospital wing. Wash heard them talk amongst each other, but he wasn't paying any attention. He was viewing another flash.

He saw a small hologram in a tube. Two men were poking at it, and he heard its screams. The screams shocked Wash with the force of a thousand storms, each once making the lapses of pain worse and worse.

And as the doctors injected sedatives into his neck, and in his final moments before passing out, Wash finally understood. He knew everything. The Director's acts, why they were here, why the A.Is were here. The world seemed to go black. Everything was falling. Wash felt weightless. Like he was floating. He looked at the light bulb one last time as he was pushed further and further away. It started to dim. Everything was dim now.


	2. On The Run

Accessing data files of former freelancer Agent North, Journal Entry #267

 _It's been a tough few days Theta, I'm not going to lie. Me and South rode the first ship out of sidewinder and we've been stuck here, wandering. Our radios were destroyed from the crash, and we've been wandering, trying to think of what to do. The truth is, I don't know. I'm scared Theta. I've been trying to hide it from South, but I don't know where we're going.I just don't know. I just want to keep you two safe_

 _ **Why do you still call her South? Doesn't she have another name?**_

 _Yeah Theta, she does. It's just- I feel that I can't call her that. I've spent all this time with her in the project, and I don't think she's the same person Theta. The sister I knew before is gone. Now it's just South._

 _ **That doesn't make much sense North.**_

 _No Theta. No it doesn't._

"Well, so comes another day of walking around", Agent North said chuckling.

His sister South was in a much more pessimistic mood. "Ha-ha-ha. We still don't know where we're going."

"I told you: We're gonna try to find Jersey. He retired to a city on Earth, maybe we can find him there."

"And what if he tries to kill us or turn us in for the big target on us as we're kinda, you know, intergalactic criminals?"

"Then we can try Indiana. He finally got that house on the beach with all that rum."

"Again, what'll stop us from him turning us in? WE'RE FUCKING CRIMINALS!"

"DAMN IT SOUTH!" North shouted, temporarily losing his cool. "I'm trying to help us!"

South was taken aback. North cursed under his breath. Both were silent.

A moment of eternity passed by them before North finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry."

South said nothing.

"It's just... I'm afraid South."

She looked up at North in confusion. He was the cool, level-headed one. He was never scared.

"I just... I want better South. Wewere betrayed. We were lied to."

"Yeah", South said quietly, lowering her head.

"I want a home for us South. I want peace. For me, for you, for Theta..."

South jeered herhead up in anger. North realized what he said.

"What?"

"South, that's not what I..."

"IS THIS WHAT THIS IS ABOUT?" South screamed. "YOUR FUCKING A.I?"

"South..."

"NO, NORTH, South yelled, "DON'T FUCKING 'SOUTH' ME! YOU WERE JUST GONNA GET RID OF ME!"

"South, no! That's not what this is about. What's up with you?"

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE'S THETA? BRING HIM OUT!"

Theta emerged from North's armor.

 **"South, please stop. You're scaring me**."

 _"Oh. Oh, I'm scaring you now. I'm scaring you?"_ South asked in a hushed tone dripping with pure rage.

"South..."

She opened her mouth, but was silenced by a lone bullet, centered right between North's legs.

The twins locked down in Theta's bubble shield. The unseen enemy fired round after round at both of them, the bullets flying off harmlessly. They both held their breath.

"South, we're held down here. I'm adjusting Theta's shield to match fire and we're moving in ten. Sync?"

South stared at him.

"South, sync? Are you ok?"

South kept staring. The gradual decrease of bullets told her that the enemy was running out of ammo.

"South I need you to focus. Syn-"

North was interrupted by a punch in the gut. He stumbled backwards, the sudden impact of the abrupt attack making Theta flicker. South turned around and stuck him with a roundhouse kick to the face, launching North back a few feet. Theta's sheild disappeared.

South took advantage of this temporary weakness and ran. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, her freelancer training kicking in.

All of a sudden, two sounds stabbed her ear lobes, making her stop in place. A gunshot and a scream; a scream that came from a certain voice that South knew very well.

She dropped to her knees. She realized with teary eyes what she did. The impact of the death of her brother, that which she caused, stabbed her heart like a well placed bullet, came crashing down on her.

She got up shakily, and ran back in the opposite direction. She knew that the recovery beam was already sent, but she had to see him. She didn't even care if she was alone with their mysterious attacker. She just had to see him.

South was aware of every second ticking by. She could feel the gradual crawl of time slowly workit's waythrough. But she couldn't move. She was stuck here, staring at this body.

She did this. She killed her brother. South was expecting to explode in emotion, maybe even cry a bit. But there was nothing. South felt like nothing.

That's a bit of a stretch. Sure, she felt pain. Jesus fucking Christ, she felt pain. She killed her own brother for crying out loud. Her brother, who was always looking out for her, was dead, and it was all her fault.

But she wasn't expecting to be so calm.The revelation of her lack of care was shocking. But she knew it was true. Her brother was dead and she didn't care. It wasn't her fault he was dead: It was the Directors and those damn A.Is. Always making us compete, pitting us together until we split apart- that caused North's death. She didn't kill him. It wasn't her fault.

South Dakota was pulled out of her trance unexpectedly by the noise of an approaching vehicle. She pulled out her pistol and waited to see what was happening. A warthog suddenly appeared from around a corner, and parked right in front of her.

A grey figure hopped out of the car. He slowly walked up to her in a strictly business fashion, long strides, arms swinging like they were being forced to. The figure stopped mere inches away from her.

"Hello South. My name is Agent Washington."


End file.
